Jeffrey Dahmer (Dahmer)
Jeffrey Dahmer is the titular protagonist villain of the 2002 film Dahmer, based on the real serial killer, rapist, cannibal and necrophiliac who murdered 17 men and young boys. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Brian Gamble in S.W.A.T. Biography Jeffrey had an unhappy childhood: his parents had frequent, violent arguments in front of their children; he was socially inept and had no friends; and he was ashamed of his homosexuality. As a teenager, he began having fantasies about killing attractive men and having sex with their corpses. These fantasies became reality when Jeffrey was 18. He was living alone in his family's house, his parents having divorced and left him there. One day, he picked up a young male hitchhiker and brought him back to the house with him, and spent several hours drinking and smoking marijuana with him. When the hitchhiker tried to leave, Jeffrey attacked him and bludgeoned him to death with a dumbbell. He then dismembered the body and got rid of the remains. He was horrified and guilt-ridden by what he had done, and yet he found it sexually satisfying. Years later, he lives in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, where he works at a chocolate factory by day and rapes and murders attractive young men by night. He kills to fulfill a longstanding fantasy about having a completely submissive sexual partner who would satisfy his sexual needs and not need him to satisfy theirs in return. To that end, he performs a crude lobotomy on one of his victims by drilling a hole in his forehead with a power drill, hoping to turn the young man into a "zombie". He is also a serial rapist and cannibal who abuses, mutilates and devours his victims so they will "belong" to him forever. One night, Jeffrey meets Rodney, a handsome, innocent young African-American man. Jeffrey invites Rodney to his apartment, intent on killing him. As they talk, however, Rodney coaxes out what remains of Jeffrey's humanity by revealing that he has genuine feelings for Jeffrey. Nevertheless, Jeffrey's violent urges get the better of him, and he tries to choke Rodney to death. Rodney overpowers him, however, and runs out of the apartment, where it is implied that he will bring the police to arrest Jeffrey. After his arrest, Jeffrey is murdered in prison. Gallery images Jer.jpg DAHMER1.jpg DAHMER2.jpg DAHMER3.jpg DAHMER4.JPG Videos Dahmer (1 10) Movie CLIP - Drilled (2002) HD Dahmer (2 10) Movie CLIP - Close Call (2002) HD Dahmer (3 10) Movie CLIP - No Big Deal (2002) HD Dahmer (4 10) Movie CLIP - The Box (2002) HD Dahmer (5 10) Movie CLIP - Knife Shopping (2002) HD Dahmer (6 10) Movie CLIP - The Way We Are (2002) HD Dahmer (7 10) Movie CLIP - Just Playing (2002) HD Dahmer (8 10) Movie CLIP - Harbored Anger (2002) HD Dahmer (9 10) Movie CLIP - Pulled Over (2002) HD Dahmer (10 10) Movie CLIP - Seduction (2002) HD Trivia *Jeffrey Dahmer is one of three serial killers to have a film based on their crimes released the same year (2002). The other two are Ted Bundy and John Wayne Gacy. Category:Cannibals Category:Serial Killers Category:Fictionalized Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Pure Evil Category:Dissociative Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Misandrists Category:Traitor Category:Siblings